The Outrealm Chronicles: The Robin and The Zero
by EdgeColumbus
Summary: Robin sacrificed himself to save his friends and his world, however it seems that he has one more journey to go on before he can see his friends again. Robin must venture across worlds to reclaim the fragments of his soul, will he succeed, will he make new bonds that bring about doubts, or will something else entirely happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Tactician and the Zero

It was... sparkly, the world around him was sparkly. Robin checked his right hand, the mark was gone and he was no longer Grimas vessel. A familiar figure appeared before him, her figure was benevolent.

"Naga..." Robin uttered. "Where are we?"

"This is the space between worlds." Naga answered. "You have been brought here due to the effect your final actions had on your body." The benevolent dragon explained. Robin thought back to last thing he did, he killed a god... a god that also happened to be himself... technically.

"So something happened after defeating Grima? I remember fading away did something happen then?" Robin asked.

"Your soul shattered into multiple pieces, you will be required to search through worlds you are unfamiliar with." Naga informed the tactician.

"I see..." Robin was slightly annoyed that he wouldn't be getting a proper break anytime soon, but at the same time the prospect of learning about new worlds was excited him.

"You will not go unprepared however, I will bestow some of my power unto you so that you will have a base knowledge of the language and technology of each world." As Naga said this a warm light enveloped Robin. "I must send you off now, may we meet again once you have reclaimed the fragment of your soul." And with that everything went white.

The first thing that Robin noticed upon awakening was the blue sky above him and the feeling of grass underneath him, he slowly sat up and upon doing so noticed that there were people around him. The surrounding people appeared to be students, Robin made this deduction from the fact that most of the people around him were wearing uniforms and were noticeably younger than him, one of the students, with pink hair and a shorter stature than most of the others, was standing in front of Robin.

"Louise the Zero summoned a commoner!" A tanned red haired student called out before everyone erupted into laughter.

"Shut up!" The girl, whom Robin assumed was Louise, shouted. "Mr. Colbert, can I retake the summoning ritual?" Louise asked.

"No, the summoning ritual is sacred and effects a mages entire life, to try a second time would be a blasphemy against the ritual itself." The teacher explained. "Now please continue with the ritual before you are expelled." The teacher warned.

"Fine." Louise huffed, she walked over to Robin and knelt down. Before Robin could ask any questions Louise kissed him... and took her time before drawing away, Robin was used to a lot of confusing things happening, this one was quite high up the list. Again Robin was interrupted before he could ask questions, a searing pain enveloped his right hand. Once the pain subsided Robin looked down at his right hand, a look of horror took to Robins face. It was back, the mark of Grima was back.

"No..." Robin muttered, Louise looked at him in confusion. "No!" Robin yelled, this took everyone by surprise. Robin hopped to his feet and started pacing back and forth, to his own surprise he actually calmed down pretty quickly.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked her familiar, the man that she had summoned had started having something akin to a panic attack. The creamy haired man stopped pacing and turned on his heels, his eyes scanned the area before setting on Louise.

"I could tell you, but it's a long and probably unbelievable story." The familiar smiled awkwardly. "Oh, but where are my manners. I'm Robin, it's nice to meet you." The familiar introduced himself.

"I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere." Louise introduced herself in response. The familiar was at least a foot taller than Louise, he was currently smiling down at her with a calm smile.

"It seems you've settled down." Louise stated, Robin rubbed the back of his neck and let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I have. I must apologise for my behaviour, I was caught off guard." Robin looked at his right hand again, the mark on his hand glowed slightly.

Colbert noticed the mark and found it curious, he didn't recognise it.

"Alright class, that is all for today, you have the rest of today and all of tomorrow to bond with your familiars. Dismissed." Colbert announced, the students headed back to their rooms.

After the teacher, 'Mr. Colbert' as Louise had called him earlier, dismissed the class, Robin followed Louise. No words were spoken during the walk, but Robin could tell that Louise was annoyed. Eventually they reached Louise's room, it wasn't too different to Robins usual accommodations, the room was actually a bit bigger than his one in Ylisse, there was small bed of hay next to a queen sized bed and there was a table with three chairs around it and a chest of drawers.

"What is the hay for?" Robin asked.

"That is your bed." Louise replied bluntly.

"Funny, but seriously." Robin deadpanned, Louise turned to face him.

"That. Is. Your. Bed." Louise repeated sternly, Robin bit into his lip lightly as he thought for a second.

"No." Robin shook his head. "I did not come here to sleep on the floor."

"Whatever, you're my familiar, you do as I say or else." Louise threatened, she didn't realise that she had given Robin the advantage.

"Or else what?" Robin asked with a mocking smile, Louise went over to the drawers and took out a riding crop.

"Or else this." Louise said with an angry smile as she took a practice swing, advantage lost.

"You seem irritable." Robin tried to change the subject as he sat down. "Did something happen?"

Louise let out a sigh as she put the whip back in the drawer.

"I summoned you." Louise said, Robin took some offense, but decided to hear her out. "I wanted to summon a wise, strong and beautiful familiar, but instead I summoned a commoner. I'm going to be even more of a laughing stock than I already am." Robin let out an amused laugh, which frustrated Louise slightly.

"I may not be beautiful," Robin began as he stopped his laughter, "But I can promise you that I am wise and strong, I was the tactician of an army and I made sure that we never lost an ally." Robin smiled, the thought of the army and the Shepherds tugged at his heart.

"Prove it." Louise demanded, Robin looked at the left side of his waist and scowled, his sword broke during the battle with Grima, he checked his coats inside pocket and pulled out his tome.

"What is that?" Louise asked.

"A tome, one that has every spell I've ever used in it." Robin explained with a calm smile.

"Every spell you've used? Impossible!" The pinkette declared. "Commoners can't use magic."

"Maybe not in your world, but in mine so long as you have some magic ability you can at least pull off a level one spell." Robin looked for one of the afore mentioned level one spells. "This should do it." He mumbled as he stood up, he stretched out his hand and cast the spell. "Thunder!" Robin yelled as a bolt of electricity shot forth from the palm of his hand, he stopped the bolt just short of the wall as not to damage it. Louise had a look of absolute shock on her face, Robin had his usual calm smile.

"Impossible!" Louise exclaimed, a commoner just used magic as if it were his second nature.

"I'm also quite proficient with a sword, nothing compared to my best friend mind, though my sword broke during my last battle." Robin commented.

"You can use magic, but still use a sword as well?" Louise inquired, why would a mage need to use a sword?

"Sometimes a sword has a more tactical advantage than magic, a sword swing is faster than a spells cast time." Robin stated matter of factly.

Louise was surprised by her familiars way of thinking, it was different to say the least.

"I'm going to bed." Louise yawned. "We can talk about this more tomorrow." Louise started to undress. Robin ran to the other side of the room and stood in the corner, Louise threw her clothes at him and he turned around in surprise before his face went red.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked in a panic.

"Getting changed." Louise replied.

"In front of a man?" Robin asked in a way that said 'do you see the problem?'

"You are my familiar, I do not see you as a man." Louise responded bluntly.

"Twenty two years of age and girl that's younger than me doesn't see me as a man, I'm not quite sure how to react." Robin looked astonished.

"Whatever, dress me." Louise ordered.

"I believe this situation calls for the same answer as the hay bed, no." Robin shook his head.

"Don't disobey me!" Louise shouted.

"Don't oppress me." Robin remarked. "I'll wash your clothes from today, but you can dress yourself." Robin said as he headed for the door.

"Where can I wash your clothes by the way?" Robin asked as he picked up a bar of soap.

"There's a basin outside." Louise sighed in resignation.

"Thank you." Robin bowed slightly before leaving. After she was sure he had left, Louise huffed as she put on her nightgown.

"First he freaks out when I summon him, then he uses magic and then he disobeys me, the nerve."

"She's going to be a handful." Robin sighed as he looked for the basin that Louise had told him about. "She could have given me a more specific direction than 'outside'." Robin vented, he didn't like venting his frustrations or getting angry, but the rare occurrence of an angry Robin has happened before and he did have a lot on his mind right now.

"Ah, there it is." Robin told himself as he spotted a small metal tub with a wash board leaning against the side, the basin was empty. Robin spotted a water pump nearby and set the pile of clothes down so he could fill the basin and then he noticed it, the sky had two moons. The blue moon was bigger than the red one, but the number of moons was what grabbed Robin's attention. The tactician went back to the task at hand and filled the basin with water from the pump, he put the basin back where he found it, rolled up his sleeves and started washing Louise's clothes.

"It's times like this that remind me of how useful I am compared to Chrom." Robin chuckled.

"Um... Excuse me." A feminine voice called out from behind Robin, needless to say he was startled as he was sure he was alone.

"Wha..!?" Robin screamed, he spun around to find a maid standing behind him. The maid had short black hair with a headband on top and a black uniform accompanied by brown boots similar to Robins.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The maid apologised.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and didn't think anyone would call out to me." Robin let out a small awkward chuckle. "Um... Was there a particular reason you called out to me?" Robin inquired.

"Oh! Yes, I was wondering why you were washing someone's clothes?" The maid explained.

"There my masters, I'm a familiar." Robin admitted.

"I see, but you could have asked one of the maids to wash them instead." The girl mentioned.

"It is better to do something for yourself than to rely on others to do it for you." Robin stated, he looked back at the clothes he was washing. "The irony of what I'm doing as opposed to what I said is not lost on me."

"I think your right though, if there's something you want to do you get a more desirable result by doing it yourself." The maid nodded, Robin smiled at the fact that a maid, whose job was to do things for other people, agreed with him.

"I don't think I've caught your name?" Robin questioned.

"My name is Siesta." The maid introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Siesta, I am Robin." Robin introduced himself for the second time today.

"It's lovely to meet you Robin, though you will have to excuse me as I have some work to finish." Siesta excused herself.

"Oh right, sorry to keep you from your work. Have a good night." Robin smiled as Siesta walked off.

The washing took some time, but Robin finished a bit earlier than expected. Robin was heading towards the stairs when he noticed a couple, or so he presumed as they seemed a bit too familiar to be friends, the boy of the couple was the one who caught Robins attention, he had blonde hair, was dressed in a fancier version of the uniform and held a rose in his right hand. The boy noticed Robin looking at him and called him out.

"Is there something you need of me?" The boy asked, Robin averted his gaze for a second before looking back and replying.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just that you remind me of a friend." Robin admitted.

"Then you must have an excellent taste in friends." The boy said with a showy attitude, Robin smiled and nodded before proceeding back to Louise's room.

'Virion may have been a friend, but by comparing you to him I am not complimenting you.' Robin thought as he remembered the discussions he had with Virion on tactics, a nostalgic smile made its way onto his face.

Robin walked through the door and was greeted by silence, he noted that Louise was sleeping in her bed and set her freshly washed clothes down on the table. The tactician stared at the hay bed and took a seat on one of the chairs that surrounded the table, he was used to sleeping at his desk back in Ylisse or when they camped and he worked late.

"Good night Louise." Robin whispered before resting his arms on the table so he could rest his head on them, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Show and Tell

Robin opened his eyes and sat up, he let out a long yawn.

"Just as uncomfortable as my desk." Robin joked softly so he didn't wake Louise. Robin got up and put out a fresh change of clothes for Louise, he then put away the washed clothes that he had left on the table last night. "If this is all I have to do then I'll have that fragment of my soul back in no time." Robin boasted to himself. "Like it would be this easy." He added with a sigh.

Robin sat back down and stared at the brand that had resurfaced on his hand, he remembered how much trouble this very brand caused in a future he managed to prevent. "I will come back to all of you." Robin said with a smile, he sat at the table for a while before Louise woke up. "Good morning." Robin greeted. Louise got out of bed and began to undress, Robin dashed out of the room.

"Is the word modesty not in her vocabulary or does she look down on me that much?" Robin asked no one in particular. A short while later, Louise exited her room and began walking down the hall. Robin followed behind her. Eventually the two entered a hall, Robin was surprised by the amount of students in the hall. Louise sat down in an empty seat and Robin was about to take the seat next to her, before he felt everyone gazing at him.

"Familiars sit on the floor." Louise explained as she pointed down at a plate with a small roll of bread on it.

"Normally I would argue, but I'm sure my eating privileges would be taken if I did." Robin groaned as he sat on the floor. He waited for a bit and noticed that everyone had begun praying.

"O great founder Bremir and Her Royal Highness, we are once again grateful for the humble meal that you have brought us this morning." The students prayed in unison.

"Humble?" Robin questioned under his breath as he took a bite of his small bread roll.

After breakfast all the students went out to the field with their familiars, each taking a seat at the tables that were there. Robin was following behind Louise.

"If it's okay to ask, what exactly is going on?" Robin asked.

"The second years have today off to bond with their familiars." Louise answered.

"Alright, but most of the familiars are creatures." Robin pointed out. "Would you bond with them the same way you bond with a pet then?" He began mumbling.

"Does it matter?" Louise interrupted Robins thoughts. "Go get me some tea." She ordered. Robin walked off to find one of the maids he'd seen walking around to ask about procuring some tea. It didn't take long for Robin to bump into someone, literally. It just so happened to be Siesta, Robin helped her up and placed the piece of cake back on the plate she was carrying.

"Sorry about that, I have a habit of not looking where I'm going when I start thinking." Robin admitted with an awkward smile.

"It's alright, thank you for helping me up Robin." Siesta thanked.

"Is my cake ready yet?" A voice called out. Robin and Siesta looked over at the student. Robin recognised him, it was the boy with the showy attitude. And he was sitting with a different girl than the one he was with yesterday. Something sparked within Robin, a mischievous smile crept up on his face.

"Let me take that to him." Robin smiled as he took the plate from Siesta's hands.

"Oh, but it's my job to..." Siesta began.

"It's fine, but in return can you take some tea to Ms. Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere for me?" Robin asked as he walked off. "Two birds one stone." He whispered. "Here is your cake, I apologise for the delay sir." Robin said attempting to impersonate a waiter.

"Thank you." The boy thanked before realising who had served him. "Aren't you the man that was carrying someone's clothes last night?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right. They were my masters clothes." Robin responded.

"A human familiar?" The girl at the table questioned. "Are you Louise's familiar?" She asked.

"Yes." Robin replied immediately, the two at the table began to laugh. "I fail to see what's so funny."

"Louise summoned you, a commoner. That is the most disgraceful thing a mage of nobility can do." The boy explained.

"Really? I think that summoning me will prove to be very beneficial to her though." Robin said as the pair stopped laughing. "And besides. If we're talking about things that are disgraceful, wouldn't flirting with two different women count?" Robin asked with a smile, this seemed to catch the girls attention.

"Guiche, does what this commoner said have anything to do with the rumours about you dating a first year?" The girl asked.

"Ah, that would explain the different colours of your capes. Black is for second years... and the brown cape the girl had on last night is for first years." Robin realised, much to Guiche's dismay. "Well, I'll leave you two to your talk." Robin said as he walked off. Robin noticed the girl from last night and apparently so did Guiche since he tried to get Montmorency to leave with him, Robins smile grew.

"Excuse me, would happen to know where Lord Guiche is?" The girl asked Robin.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You will milord over yonder." Robin answered whilst pointing at Guiche. And then he watched as the first year ran over to Guiche, Robin picked up that her name was Ketty, the situation got better and better.

"Don't you see what you've done?" Guiche called out to Robin.

"What have I done?" Robin asked whilst feigning ignorance.

"You have caused a misunderstanding with these two women." Guiche informed him as people started to crowd around.

"But there wouldn't be anything to misunderstand if you hadn't been flirting with both of them." Robin refuted. He watched as things played out for a few seconds longer, everything ending with a slap that managed to knock Guiche over. Robin almost couldn't contain his laughter.

"It seems that you do not the proper amount of respect to show to nobility." Guiche said to Robin as he stood up.

"Sorry, but where I'm from the nobles didn't care too much for respect. At least, most of the ones I met didn't." Robin explained.

"In that case, I hereby challenge you to a duel." Guiche challenged.

"Whatever for?" Robin asked.

"You are a commoner and a familiar no less. Yet you have mocked me and made to beautiful ladies cry, you cad." Guiche accused.

"I made them cry? Last I checked they were completely livid with you." Robin retorted, this got a laugh from the crowd.

"Go and prepare yourself, I will await you at Vestori Square." Guiche told Robin as he marched off.

* * *

"You! What do you think you're doing!?" Louise yelled.

"Preparing myself for a duel apparently."Robin responded calmly.

"And just why are you promising to fight a duel without my permission?" Louise asked as she dragged Robin away.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked in response.

"To apologise to Guiche, he might still be willing to forgive you." Louise responded.

"No." Robin stated as he pulled his arm from Louise's grip.

"Do you not understand what you've gotten yourself into?" Louise asked. "You're a commoner, you can't win against nobility. You'll be lucky if you only receive a few minor wounds." Louise stated.

"I fought in a war and managed to keep all my friends alive. I think I can handle a duel with someone younger than me." Robin assured Louise. He turned to face another student. "Could you tell me how to get to Vestori Square?" He asked.

"It's over that way." The student told him while pointing in the direction of the square.

"Malicorne!" Louise yelled, obviously unhappy with the way things were proceeding. Robin was already heading towards Vestori Square. "Oh, geez. He's just a familiar, why does he keep doing what he wants?"

* * *

"I respect you for actually showing up." Guiche commented as Robin stood a good distance away.

"It would my pride as an adult if I ran away from a fight with a child."Robin responded. "Besides, I don't fight unless I have a good chance of winning." Robin added.

"Wait!" Louise called out. "Guiche, you know darn well that duels are forbidden."

"True, but only duels between two nobility are forbidden. He is a commoner, so there's no problem." Guiche reminded her.

"But that's because a case like this has never happened before."

"Now Louise I don't mean to get too personal, but could it be that you feel attracted to this commoner?" Guiche asked.

"Wha... How dare you! Nobody with any decency would sit by and watch silently as a familiar got beaten up into a tattered heap." Louise protested.

"A tattered heap... really?" Robin asked rhetorically with a small laugh.

"Well, no matter what you say... the duel has already started." Guiche proclaimed as he waved the rose in his hand to the side, a single petal falling off and floating to the ground. Shortly after a white light enveloped the spot and something rose from the ground. "My name is Guiche the Brass therefore a brass golem, a valkyrie to be precise, shall be your opponent." Guiche exclaimed.

"A brass golem? Well I suppose I should be glad that it's not a risen." Robin said to himself without realising the golem had charged at him, it punched him in the stomach and he fell to his knees. Robin coughed for a bit before looking up. "Wha...?"

"Oh come now. It's normal to expect that a noble, a mage, would use magic to fight a duel." Guiche stated, a smile on his face as he looked down at Robin. Louise ran over to Robin and knelt beside him.

"Don't you get it now?" She asked. "Commoner can't win against mages."

"Please move." Robin said as he stood up.

"Oh, I guess I must have gone too easy on you." Guiche taunted.

"You got a free hit because I was lost in my thoughts." Robin explained.

"Why did you get back up? Idiot!" Louise yelled.

"Because his arrogance gets on my nerves." Robin admitted. "Mages, nobility, commoners, servants, I don't care about any of that, yet every noble here is on a high horse just because they born into a well off family, whereas the servants, the commoners, they actually have to work hard to earn their keep." Robin began explaining.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Louise screamed.

"Where I come from, the nobles that people actually like treat their servants and the commoners like equals. There are those that abuse their power though and they disgust me, and everyone here reminds me of the latter. You nobles don't even treat each other equally." Robin's explanation turned into him venting. "I've been here for about the duration of a single day. But by the gods do you people infuriate me and I barely know any of you!" Robin shouted.

"What a nice little speech. Look, I would feel bad for breaking something Louise owned. So I'll forgive you if you apologise now." Guiche offered.

"No." Robin stated clearly. "As I said, you got a free hit. Compared to what I've been through in the past that was basically a light tap." He taunted.

"Is that so?" Guiche asked before his brass golem charged at Robin again. Robin managed to dodge the first punch but got hit in the side by the second, he stumbled backward.

"Come on, getting hit by a door hurts more than that." Robin taunted, he had an idea. The brass golem charged again, Robin clenched his teeth. The first punch landed on his stomach, the next on his face. The second punch managed to knock Robin onto his back, he stumbled to his feet.

"Why are you getting up again?" Louise asked, Robin looked at her and smiled.

"I told you didn't I? I was the tactician for an army and never lost an ally, do you think I would be taking a few hits if I didn't have a plan?" Robin asked. He walked towards the brass golem, only to be knocked back onto his back by another punch. 'Alright, I've got it now.' Robin thought, he had noted the brass golems movement speed.

"Guiche, please. Stop it already." Louise pleaded as she knelt next to Robin.

"Leave him Louise. Step aside." Guiche asked.

"Come on now, that's enough. You did really well, okay? I've never seen a commoner like you before." Louise attempted to persuade Robin to stop fighting.

"You just complimented me. Now I really do have to win." Robin chuckled as he stood up, the pain caught up to him quickly and he grabbed his side.

"What, did you expect that it wouldn't hurt? This makes no sense. What are you thinking? Why are you doing this?" Louise asked a barrage of questions.

"Are you worried about me?" Robin asked in response.

"Of course not!" Louise yelled as she shoved Robin away from her, he winced a bit.

"Hey now, that parts sore." Robin laughed.

"Do you still want to go on with the duel commoner?" Guiche asked as he flicked his wand, another petal flew off and landed in front of Robin. A sword rose from the ground. "If you have the will to go on, pick up that sword. But if you don't, all you have to do is tell me that you're very sorry."

"Stop this Guiche!" Louise shouted. Robin walked towards the sword but Louise pushed him away from it. "No don't, you can't, if you pick this up then Guiche will not show you any mercy." Louise warned. "Listen to me, I am your master and I order you not to fight Guiche." She ordered, Robins face portrayed a downcast expression after the order.

'Your soul shattered into multiple pieces, you will be required to search through worlds you are unfamiliar with.' Naga's words echoed in Robin's mind.

"My soul is in fragments that are scattered across multiple worlds." Robin admitted. "I am essentially dead and could die in any of the worlds I visit and that means that I can't see my friends again, I can't explain to them why I couldn't return, I can't laugh with them like I used to." Tears started streaming down Robins face, everyone was watching him. "I don't care if I have sleep uncomfortably, I'm used to that from sleeping at my desk, I don't care if my meals don't taste good, I'm used to Sully's and Kjelle's cooking, I can't do anything about that." Robin stepped towards the sword and grabbed the hilt with his right hand. "I don't even care that I'm dead, but what I do care about. The one thing I do care about... is getting to see my friends again, I need to apologise to them for sacrificing myself. And I don't care how many worlds I have to go through, I don't care how many fights I have to win, I will make it back to them." Robin took a deep breath. "And if this is where my journey starts, then so be it!" Robin yelled as he drew the sword from the ground, he took his tome out of his coat pocket and got into his battle stance.

The brass golem charged at Robin yet again, Robin swung the sword and cut the golem in half.

"What's going on here?" Louise asked.

"I've fought in two wars, killed brigands, soldiers, undead, cultists, my father and a god that was also me. This is nothing." Robin explained with a smile, Guiche summoned six more brass golems. "Six against one?" Robin questioned. "Alright then. I've been told that I have a bad habit of saying this." Robin chuckled. "It's time to tip the scales!" Robin shouted with a smile.

Robin ran at the first brass golem and slashed it in half diagonally, the second charged at him and he dodged out the way. Robin lunged towards the second brass golem and stabbed it, it collapsed to the ground a second after. Robin slashed the head off the third brass golem and sheathed the sword in the ground, he stretched out his arm and his tome opened and flicked through its pages.

"Thunder!" Robin yelled as a bolt of electricity escaped from his hand and shocked the fourth brass golem, it fell onto its back and remained motionless. Robin looked at the last to brass golems and smiled. "Wind!" Robin yelled as a blast of wind scooped up the two golems and smashed them against each other. Robin closed his tome and held it under arm, he picked the sword back up and walked toward Guiche. Guiche fell backwards and Robin pointed the sword at him.

"I... I give up." Guiche conceded as he hung his head down. The crowd erupted into a mass of cheering and surprise, it made sense since Robin was considered a commoner and yet he beat a noble in a duel and used magic. Robin planted the sword in the ground and put his tome back in his coat pocket.

"Are you alright?" Louise asked Robin.

"I'm fine, that required less effort than a sparring session with Chrom... and he usually wins. This was a light workout at best." Robin yawned, he held onto the part of his shirt that covered his chest. "I will say though, using magic when you have no soul is incredibly draining. Magic does require energy after all, I'll have to be careful not to overdo it." Robin thought aloud.

"Alright, but what was all that stuff you were talking about before?" Louise inquired.

"Can we save that for later... I'm very... tired." Robin smiled wearily before falling backwards and passing out.


End file.
